


Art: Pancakes?

by pandora_gold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pancakes, Syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
  <p>ART!!!</p>
  <p>...Loki is Pancakes?<br/>...</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvertoekee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/gifts).



> '...Why?' You may ask. Yeah, I'm kinda asking that myself the same thing... 
> 
> So [Silvertoekee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee) was messaging me, and when I told her I was in the mood to draw Loki, she said 'He is like my Pancakes, ...well more snooty' And I was like 'What fluffy and syrupy?' and she was like 'Yep!'
> 
> So here is Loki like Pancakes! Fluffy (see the hair) Syrupy, and Snooty. 
> 
> All for you Silvertoekee!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [X-posted at DeviantArt](http://pandora-gold.deviantart.com/art/Pancakes-450067164?ga_submit_new=10%253A1398468161)   
> [X-Posted at Tumblr](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/83860077257/pancakes-so-silvertoekee-was-messaging-me-and)
> 
>  
> 
> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
